I possess a talent
by InsincerelySincere
Summary: Mello and Matt are skilled dancers and Near is blessed with the voice of an angel. They all meet at the auditions of Britians got Talent where they struggle there way to be the most skilled performer. Main pairings: MXN and LXL
1. Introduction

"Matt, we have more practising to do you can't just sit around and jack off," Mello and Matt were two ordinary boys who were practising for Britain's Got Talent. The show was just a week away and Mello wasn't so sure that they had what it took to win the million dollars. Matt on the hand was absolutely positive they were going to win and just wanted to sit down for a while.

"I'm not jacking off Mells, I just want to rest we've been dancing for the past eight hours," Matt wiped a pool of sweat from his forehead, "and my legs hurt!"

Deciding not to argue Mello plopped down beside his best friend and sighed, "Fine, but only for a maximum of ten minutes."

Now, most people would have begged Mello for an hour, but Matt new better. He knew that if you asked Mello for an hour break he would lower your time to five minutes instead. So Matt smiled happily then passed out on the floor of the dance studio.

Mello pulled himself up from the floor and walked to a table in the corner grabbing his water bottle and taking a sip of it, _'seven days'_ he thought to himself, _'seven days until I can prove to those judges that I deserve to win.'_

"Near!"

Near River was one of those not so ordinary boys, he was blessed with a singing talent since he was three and his parents have forced him to stick with it till this day. Near's parents finally think he's also ready to audition for Britain's Got Talent but Near still isn't so sure. Actually, Near didn't even want to audition in the first place but like they would listen.

"Why are you not practising," Near's mother was yelling at him from down the stairs, "don't you want to make your father and I proud?"

Near sighed, "Yes mother."

The white-haired boy walked over to his piano and lifted the fall that was covering the keys. Near really didn't want to disappoint his parents, on the contrary he wanted to make them happy. So, if singing was the only way to make them smile, then singing he would.

Near let his fingers fall to the keys softly pressing into them with so little pressure you would think they wouldn't make a sound. But with Near the more lightly he pressed the keys the more emotion he could put into the song and to him the emotion was what made him good. The music flooded throughout Near's room as he sang;

"_As the cheerless towns pass my window__  
><em>_ I can see a washed out moon through the fog__  
><em>_ And then a voice inside my head, breaks the analogue__  
><em>_ And says_

_Follow me down to the__valley__below You know__  
><em>_ Moonlight is bleeding from out of your soul___

_ I survived against the will of my twisted folk__  
><em>_ But in the deafness of my world the silence broke__  
><em>_ And said___

_ Follow me down to the valley below You know__  
><em>_ Moonlight is bleeding from out of your soul___

_ My David don't you worry__  
><em>_ This cold world is not for you__  
><em>_ So rest your head upon me__  
><em>_ I have strength to carry you___

_ (Ghosts of the twenties rising Golden summers just holding you)___

_ Follow me down to the valley below You know__  
><em>_ Moonlight is bleeding from out of your soul__  
><em>_ Come to us, Lazarus__  
><em>_ It's time for you to go."_

Near was also aware that no matter how good he would play or how well he sang he would never receive a hug from his parents telling him good job and to keep up the good work. He was allowed to dream, but to a sixteen your old boy with cold hearted parents he was always taught that dreams were fairy tales that never came true.

**AN:/ That was just the introduction of the story, I promise to you I'm going to try and make the regular chapters at least 2 to 3 thousand words long. :3 Key word: Try. Next chapter should be up… well whenever I plan it. I don't exactly know when I'll finish…but I will. And as a side note, Reviews are very much appreciated thank you! :D**


	2. It's show time

It was the day of the auditions and Mello was pulling Matt out of his bed. You see, Matt was one of those night owls who stayed up all night long on the computer but once he gets to sleep it takes the U.S Military to wake him up. But Mello knew a few other techniques…

"Matt, if you don't wake up now I'm taking you X-Box and throwing it out the window!"

The red-head jumped up from his spot in bed and flew to his closet, "Okay I'm up, there's no need to hurt Percy."

"Matt, I've met some messed up people in my seventeen years of life," Mello walked up to Matt placing a hand on his shoulder, "but I'm telling you that the most fucked up one I've met has been with me for most of it."

Matt shuddered while opening up the closet doors taking out his and Mello's costumes placing them onto their bed. He slipped his costume on and walked in front of the mirror adjusting where it sat on his body. Their costumes weren't difficult or flashy just simple black sweats and a sweater that Mello picked out of course.

Matt watched as Mello slipped into his sweats whistling to bother him, "Damn Mello if the judges don't pick you for your dancing they sure as hell will pick you for your body."

Mello smirked zipping up his sweater, "Well where does that leave you Matt."

Matt put his hands onto his hips in a superman like pose, "I will be SM, Super Matt, he blinds his attackers with the hotness of his body."

Mello laughed slapping the gamer up-side the head leading him out the door and into the car. As they were driving Matt turned on the radio, _"audition's for Britain's Got Talent are being held today at the Central Mall 9am to 10pm were hoping to get a lot of talented folks out here today so bring yourself down if you think you have what it takes to win the Million dollars. Now a words from our sponsors." _The next voice was a girl with some music in the background, '_Come on down to Applebee-'_

Matt slumped back into the seat, "I think that's enough of that…" and turned off the radio.

After, let's say about ten minutes, Mello parked the car into the parking lot and he and Matt jumped out. As Matt grabbed their bags, a white limousine rolled up beside them and out stepped a skinny white-haired albino boy carrying a robot in his right hand.

"Master Near," An old man in a black suite also stepped out of the vehicle holding what appeared to be a few sheets of paper, "I assume you'll be needing this."

The boy named Near gently took the paper from the elderly man's hands tucking them under his arm, "Yes, thank you Watari."

Near noticed the two older males looking down at him but took no notice to it and made his way to the entrance, Watari following close behind.

Mello and Matt had realized that Near had left and made their way to the hall as well. The hall was crowded with people, ages ranging from three year olds to ninety year olds, cats to dogs, the uninteresting to the eye catching. Matt was astonished and slightly scared by all the different things and people he saw, "Mello, there's so many people isn't it amazing."

Receiving no answer from his blonde friend, Matt poked Mello in the shoulder earning an elbow into his gut, "Mello! All I wanted was an answer; you don't have to result into such painful circumstances."

Still not getting any response from Mello the exhausted boy sat down in one of the displayed chairs in the area. On one side of him Matt saw a crazy looking kind of guy who was talking to his parrot that sat upon his shoulder. Deciding not to talk to that odd fellow, Matt looked over to the other side of him where a small albino kid sat twirling a chunk of his hair around his pointer finger.

Now this looked like that kind of person Matt wanted to talk to, "Hey kid, I'm Matt," Matt extended his hand for the young boy to shake.

Near looked up to Matt with a questioning sort of glance, "Near," Near shook Matt's hand for a few uncomfortable seconds then went back to twirling his hair.

"Wait, aren't you that kid with the limo who was with that one guy with the monocle and cool mustache who always says," Matt tried putting on his best old British man accent, "master Near?"

"Yes, I think you're speaking of Watari," Near pointed over to the old guy in the seat beside him.

"Yeah! That's him, I totally remember that mustache. Well that doesn't take much considering how he perfectly shapes it, does he use-"

Mello slapped a hand over Matt's mouth, "Sorry about him, he just doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut does he?"

Matt noticed that when Mello walked in front of him and started talking to Near, his eyes seemed a little happier than they were when he was talking to him. It also seemed that Near's answers grew from one to three word responses, and on occasion he would answer fully.

Before the three of them realised they were only a couple auditions away from it being there turn to step into the spotlight. Near heard the sound of a buzzer and a second later another and not to longer after that one more. Near was shivering as a group of teens came out of the hallway crying cursing at a man who went by the name of Simon.

A gruff voice came over the speaker, "Near River, please make your way to the entrance, Near River.

The teen walked to the wooden door with an Entrance sign held above it that was attached by four screws, _'I have to do this to make my parents proud.'_ Getting another boost of courage by a thumbs up from Matt, Near pushed open the doors and was greeted by two middle aged guys.

"Hello there young man, are you ready?" The slightly taller brown headed guy wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

"Yes, I think so…"

The smaller of the two led Near out from the curtain and onto the stage being welcomed by what appeared to be over a million people. Near, sat down onto the bench behind the piano, waiting for one of the three people at the front of the stage to speak.

"Hello and what's your name?" The guy with the sign that read Simon spoke first while placing his hands behind his head.

"Near."

"And what will you being doing for us today Near?"

"Piano and singing." Near turned to place his pale fingers onto the keys hearing a few people snicker from his anti-social behaviour.

"Well we're ready when you are."

Near started to gently press his fingers into the keys when the room got completely silent, allowing the sound of music to fill peoples ears with emotion.

_Imagine there's no Heaven__  
><em>_It's easy if you try__  
><em>_No hell below us__  
><em>_Above us only sky__  
><em>_Imagine all the people__  
><em>_Living for today_

_Imagine there's no countries__  
><em>_It isn't hard to do__  
><em>_Nothing to kill or die for__  
><em>_And no religion too__  
><em>_Imagine all the people__  
><em>_Living life in peace___

_You may say that I'm a dreamer__  
><em>_But I'm not the only one__  
><em>_I hope someday you'll join us__  
><em>_And the world will be as one___

_Imagine no possessions__  
><em>_I wonder if you can__  
><em>_No need for greed or hunger__  
><em>_A brotherhood of man__  
><em>_Imagine all the people__  
><em>_Sharing all the world___

_You may say that I'm a dreamer__  
><em>_But I'm not the only one__  
><em>_I hope someday you'll join us__  
><em>_And the world will live as one_

The audience roared with clapping and cheers, even the cranky man named Simon was smiling at the small boy for his performance. Near, for this first time in his dreadful life was proud of himself and couldn't wait to continue to next rounds after this.

"That was brilliant," Piers was the man who made that comment to the happy boy, "you know you're smiling right. That's the first time you have so far, this must mean a lot to you."

"Yes, thank you."

"I'm going to have to agree with Piers on this one. You're just so small how do you produce such a large and loud voice, it really is amazing."

Near looked over to Simon who was chewing on his pen, "Honestly I didn't think it was all that great."

People in the crowd started booing at Simon shouting some not so nice names, "Really I didn't."

Near's smile was slowly beginning to fade with each words Simon made, couldn't the man shut up. He doesn't need to crush my dreams in front of millions.

"I didn't think it was great… I thought it was phenomenal."

The audience once again burst with screaming and cheers, chanting his name. It was almost like off a Disney movie.

"Now Near, it's time for the moment of truth." Simon looked over to the man on the far right, "Piers yes or no?"

Piers smiled at Near showing his affection, "one hundred million percent yes."

"Thank you."

"Amanda?"

"No questions asked, definite yes."

The albino boy looked over to Simon who held a very serious face, "Near… You have three big yes's."

Near bowed and walked off the stage waving to the people in the audience, "Thank you."

When Near got back behind the curtain the two boys were clapping for him, "That was stunning."

The white-haired teen walked out the entrance door and saw Matt and Mello staring at him, "So how did you do?" Matt said.

"Well, I got three yes's."

Matt smiled gleefully, "That's awesome Near, hopefully there as nice to us as they are you."

"Of course they will Matt we'll be marvelous," Mello looked to Near ruffling his hair, "and good job fluffy."

Near watched as Mello and Matt walked through the thick wooden door, hearing the middle aged men talking to them.

"Hello, are you prepared for Britain's got talent." Matt gave one of the presenters a once over earning a slap from Mello.

"Most definitely," Matt said rubbing the back of his head.

"Good, well off you go then."

The gamer and the blonde came out from behind the curtain getting out onto the stage earning a few cat calls and whistles.

Amanda smiled, "Hello boys, and what are your names?"

"I'm Matt."

"I'm Mello."

"And we're Illumatic Force."

"Great, whenever you're ready you can start."

Mello and Matt went back to where the presenters were giving them a thumbs up to que the musoc. As it started the two best friends walked out with Mello saying, "Hello, they see us right, okay this is what's gonna happen I'm gonna dance he's gonna dance, done. Sweet."

As soon as Mello stopped talking they both flung there arms into the air in unison coming back down and punching the ground, they came back up and swirled their arms together put them back down and swirled them together again.

Mello spoke again, "Hey switch."

They both started to pop their bodies without moving their heads making them look like robots.

Matt curved behind Mello as he did a back-flip. When Mello stood back up they both continued and crossed their arms three times, then Mello went behind Matt moving one side while Matt went the other they did this repeatedly in different directions up and down left and right until they separated and swayed their hips to the feel of the music. After, they ran a short distance going down on one knee and coming back up almost instantly. Then they leaned back twisting there left foot in the process and did the same with the other side but used their right foot instead.

They started to twist their legs and arms in all sorts of directions and at the same pace. They swayed their bodies into each other and Mello smacked Matt on the back of the head in a laughing matter. Then Matt and Mello shook their bodies together Mello going forward then leaning back, Matt following his same direction.

Mello began belly dancing as Matt looked at him with a weirded out expression. Then they once again started to move their bodies curving their legs and arms in all sorts of directions. The blonde and read-headed were popping there pelvises to the beat of the music earning a few laughs. Then Mello and Matt blew kisses to the audience and the music ended.

Everyone in the crowd was cheering and clapping for the two boys on their performance, Matt gave Mello a side hug getting one in return.

"Okay Piers what did you think?" Amanda was first to speak as the act was over.

"I thought that was terrific, I mean that was one of the most exciting, original routines we've seen." The rest of Piers speech was blurred out by the sound of people cheering for his comment.

"I don't know what that kind of style is," Amanda said, "but you sort of danced to every section of the music and you told a story, what is it?"

"We call it streetomedy, it's like street and comedy mixed together."

"I think you just showed us a glimpse of the future," she said again, "basically."

The audience lifted with cheers once again leaving Matt and Mello smiling. But of course just one mean comment from Simon could lead them nowhere.

"For me that only thing that worked is whether or not it becomes entertaining for the person watching it, "Simon hesitated but continued, "but I thought the routine was incredibly well worked out. I think there's still a lot of improvement, but you are two people I'm gonna remember for a the right reasons… Piers yes or no?"

"Yes."

"Ummm… It's definitely a yes for me," Amanda decided.

"Uh, guys. You got three yes's."

All the people in the crowd were cheering and screaming clapping for their achievement.

Matt mouthed a thank you to Simon receiving a no problem back.

As the two boys went back to where the other contestants were waiting they saw Near standing exactly where they had last seen him by the door.

"Hey Near," Mello said, "What are you still doing here?"

"I wanted to see how Mello and Matt did on their performance."

"We did awesome," Matt yelled, "they were cheering and clapping the whole time it was wonderful."

Mello, being a little bit too happy picked up Near by his waist and spun him around in a circle, "You should have seen us, we were on fire."

Trying to cover an upcoming blush Near detached Mello's hands from his waist and started to walk away with Watari.

"Near wait," Mello shouted, "Wanna come to dinner with me and Matt tonight?"

"I would love to," Near said handing Mello a piece of paper with his hotel address.

"Great, we'll see you at eight."

Mello and Matt waved bye as Near once again walked away with Watarti.

**An:/ I had a lot of fun writing this, especially Matt. He's such a card. For Mello and Matt's performance I used the actual **_**Britain's Got talent **_**Twist and Pulse you can look up their audition on Youtube it was really quite mind blowing. The next chapter won't have so much to do with BGT but more about Mello and Near's relationship that will start soon enough. Please review it makes me much more motivated to continue on with this story with reviews. :3**


	3. I've missed you

While waiting for Mello and Matt to arrive Near got out his transformers and began to collide them together, making crashing noises in the process. What Near didn't know was that one the other side of the door stood the over emotional blonde and the slightly gaming addicted red head laughing to each other.

_''Vroom," _Near said, completely oblivious to the boys that had entered the room via Watari, "I don't think so Megatron, you're not getting away this time."

Not wanting to embarrass Near anymore Watari cleared his throat making the albino turn around to stare at Mello and Matt who were trying to cover their laughs, "are you ready to go Near?"

"Yes Matt, I'm ready." Near picked himself up off the ground putting his toys back into his bag. He walked over to Mello who was standing beside his shoes and slipped them on doing up the Velcro strap near the top. Watari handed him his jacket assisting him in putting his arms through the holes, if anybody else were to just happen to see what was happening they would most likely assume that Near was a ten year old kid with his two brothers and their grandpa. But to Watari it was just any everyday routine he was ordered to do by the kid's parents.

"Well alight then, see you later mustache man!" Matt waved bye to Watari as he, Mello and Near walked out the door. They would never have seen it but Watari rolled his eyes and started unpacking Nears toys beginning to play with them himself.

"So Matt, where are you planning on taking us?" Matt developed a very mischievous smile his hands gripping the steering wheel a little bit tighter.

"Well my dear friend Mello, considering the little mishap we ran into with Near and his toys I know the perfect place."

Near sighed wishing that the two boys would quit bringing up his obsession with transformers, it's not his fault he gets bored easily. Actually, it should be Watari's fault. He never takes him to do things, not that Near would want to, but still he never offers.

* * *

><p>"Matt you have got to be kidding me," Mello was about to rant off more about how mad he was at his friend until a pack of screaming nine year olds came running by.<p>

"Come on Mells, give the place a chance," Matt paid the guy at the till for a large pizza, "I bet Near likes it."

They both looked over to Near who was standing there twirling his hair, "I think my IQ has dropped five points just from walking through the door."

"Come on Near," Matt whined, "you were supposed to back me up on this. Plus, I'm sure you'll enjoy it once you go into the ball pit."

Before either one of them could continue the conversation a girl who appeared to be thirteen ran up to them, "OHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGODOHMYGOD! Are you Illumatic Force?"

Matt stepped in front of Mello trying to get all attention on him, "Why yes we are young child, why do you ask?"

The girl started jumping up and down, "AHHH! You have to be kidding me I'm like your biggest fan; the only act I liked more than yours was…"

Her voice trailed off as she looked behind Mello and Matt where Near was still standing observing his shoes, "…N-Near River?"

Near looked up at the sound of his name as the girl tackled him into a big hug which would have knocked him over if Mello didn't catch them and pry the girl off.

"Is this real life, am I dreaming? But wait a second… why are you three hanging out together. Shouldn't you be like enemies or something, you know, trying to get to the top before the other? Unless, you three are in a homo erotic relationship and cannot hate each other if the world depended on it. Man, what a beautiful love story."

"No, that is definitely not what's going on here," Mello said but was then cut off as another group of people came up to them shouting out questions giving them no time to answer.

"Mello, let's just go back to the hotel," Matt was trying to push his way through the crowd of people with Near and Mello following close behind. Somehow, Near was caught in the heap and taken back to get asked more questions.

Mello, having enough of the nonsense they were being put through grabbed Near, flung him over his shoulder and ran to the vehicle with Matt. The blonde threw Near in the backseat slamming the door then hopping into the front signaling Matt to drive

"So," Matt began, "are we taking Near home or to our hotel?"

Mello started tapping his finger on the dashboard looking out the window and to Matt again, "Matt we're friends right…?"

"Yeah, of course Mells, but I really need to know where to g-"

"So do I look gay to you?"

The vehicle suddenly got quieter and Near had just realized there was no music playing on the radio, "Well, you do wear leather a lot, and it takes you like an hour in the bathroom to get ready, and don't forget that little scene you had with Near… You know when you flung him over your shoulder…"

Matt trailed off looking over to Mello's face which was raging with anger, and decided to stop talking not wanting to end up in a ditch instead of a parking lot. Instead the gamer looked into the rear view mirror at Near who was just sitting there patiently waiting to be dropped off.

"Hey Near," the albino boy looked up meeting Matt's eyes in the mirror, "Did you want to come to me and Mello's hotel or go back to yours with moustache man?"

"If it's okay with Matt and Mello I'd like to go back to their hotel."

Matt and Mello looked over to each other sharing the same smile, as they secretly high-fived out of Near's vision. In the back seat Near was looking out the window observing the different buildings that passed by as Matt zoomed down the road obviously going over the speed limit.

Not exactly caring, Near began playing with the hem of his shirt then switched to the cuff of his pant leg waiting patiently for them to get to the hotel. They passed a Wal-Mart, a Sobies, a library and somewhere around five schools before they reached their destination of comfort and Near had already fallen asleep.

"Hey Mells, grab Near I have a few bags to carry."

Mello didn't protest for one second as he opened the door and picked up the small albino boy carrying him bridal style to the hotel entrance. Matt cautiously followed behind on the lookout just in case I another group of girls came out of nowhere and tackled Mello with Near in his arms.

When they got to their room Mello put Near gently on the bed and lifted the covers up over his shoulders. The blonde looked over to Matt who was smiling down at the sleeping white-haired boy. Near grabbed the blanket curling into it before he awoke to the two faces that were staring at him, adoring him with their eyes.

Still not in the right mind, Near crawled over to Mello planting himself in the leather-clad teens lap. The blonde froze curling his arms around the younger boy as he looked over to Matt who was trying to hide his laugh in his elbow.

"You know Mells he does look kind of cute, I wouldn't mind taking him off your hands… But I guess in this situation your lap." Matt smirked walking closer to Mello with open arms, "Now come on what would your mother say if she knew you weren't sharing?"

"No way Matt, he planted himself in my lap for a reason," Mello tightened his arms around Near and pulled him closer into his lap protecting him away from Matt, "and besides if we move him he'll wake up."

"Fine Mells, no need to be so overprotective, Jeevas…" Matt rolled his eyes and flopped onto the bed beside Mello and Near taking out his Game Boy from his back pocket.

"WHAT, I'm not being overprotective I just don't want to-" Mello was silenced by Matt as he shoved his hand over the blondes mouth.

"I'm not listening anymore I'm playing Mario." Mello lifted his fist to punch Matt but lowered it because Near began wiggling in his lap, signaling he was about to wake up from his slumber.

"Mello, please stop moving." Near processed his words through his head and almost threw himself off the bed as he jumped out of Mello's lap and beside Matt.

"Come on Near, you made me lose a life." Near looked over to Matt's screen, instantly getting interested by the way his fingers moved so quickly with the buttons and how the music and sounds played in sync with Matt's actions.

"Matt, I think Near's quite fond of your playing ability," Matt turned to see Near staring contently at the screen in front of him growing more diverted by the second.

"Is there a reason your so into the game Near," Near's attention came back to meet Matt who had shut off the gaming devise and put it back into his pocket. He thought for moment, thinking if he could trust the duo with the event he's kept inside since it's happened.

"My brother used to play them," he said.

"What do you mean 'used to'," Mello scooted closer to Near because he lowered his voice when he spoke.

"My brother ran away from my family when he was seven and we have no idea where he went," Near began fiddling with his fingers trying to ease his nervousness. He was trying to remember the events that happened on the dreadful night his brother had left.

Mello and Matt were completely silent basically leading him to go into a story. Near picked up fast and decided that nothing bad would come out of it if he did tell them.

"It happened on my fourth birthday party..."

Flashback**

_"Near honey, come down for breakfast."_

_ A four year old boy came running down the stairs with a big smile on his face almost jumping onto his mom who was waiting at the bottom._

_ "Do you know what day it is mommy?" Near grabbed his robot from off the floor and started swooshing around in the air._

_ "Hm, I don't recall anything important going on today," The boys mom scratched the back of her head, "wait a minute; I'm pretty sure that it was your turn to take the dog out."_

_Near started giggling and ran into the kitchen bumping into his big brother who was, like usual, playing his game boy, "Come on twerp, you made me loose a life, watch where you're going."_

"_Sorry brother, I'll try be more careful next time," Near scampered of to find his dad who was most likely in the garage fixing something. _

_Not wanting to go all the way to the garage Near called out for his dad from the back door, "Daddy, I have something important to ask you!"_

_ Near heard boots stomp on the cement that led to the back door, his dad was always very happy and loved playing games with him, even yesterday he took him swimming at the lake. But there was always those moments when his dad would get mad at his brother, those are some of his most vivid memories of when he was younger, the yelling and the hitting. Now that Near was older and understood a lot more a bunch of the hitting and yelling had stopped and they just completely ignored each other._

_No one told Near anything, he was just the small child who was too innocent to receive any answers. So for now all Near really had was a lot of questions that would be left alone until someone would give him something to understand._

_Before Near comprehended what was happening his dad picked him up from his stomach lifting him onto his shoulder, "Hey daddy do you know what day it is?"_

_Near's dad stopped for a moment rubbing his chin and looked at the calendar on the wall, "It appears to be August 24th, why do you ask, is something going on today?"_

"_Daddy, it's my birthday today remember," Near covered his dad's eyes with his hands and laughed; "now you have to give me tons of presents and cake!"_

"_Well I don't remember that being in the hand guide of birthdays," Near's dad chuckled racing around the carpet with the white-haired boy still sitting proud on his shoulders. _

_This went on for at least a half an hour before Near's brother walked into the living room turning on the T.V, "Can you guys shut-up I'm trying to watch T.V?"_

_Near's dad took Near off his shoulders walking over to his younger son. Near knew what was about to happen and closed his eyes before hearing a smack echo across the room. The albino boy re-opened his eyes receiving a sight that would scar him forever, "You sure have a lot of mouth for a boy who killed his mother."_

_The older brother looked up giving a glare to his father who still had a hand raised looking about ready to hit him again, "It was nothing I could have controlled, I thought being an adult you would have realised that."_

_The father was about to swing his hand down again to hit the boy but Near jumped in front of the hand getting a smack to the side of his face, "Daddy, please stop hurting brother."_

_The younger boy started crying, "Please daddy, I don't like to see brother in pain. I don't want the yelling and hitting to continue anymore, I want to be a family."_

"_See what you've done you worthless child, you made your little brother cry," The boy's father clenched his fist into a ball, "Do you want to kill you sibling to. That's it, I've had enough, leave this house and never come back die in the freezing snow for all I care you despicable demon."_

"_No daddy, this isn't what I wanted, let brother stay." Near cried harder and heavier tears, "I'm sorry for crying, I love brother, I don't want him to go!"_

"_Nate that's enough, my decision is final," Near's dad picked up the older boy by the scruff of his caller flinging him at the wall, "get your stuff and get out."_

_The albino boy ran for his brother after he slammed his bedroom door shut. Near pounded on the door begging for entrance, "Brother, let me in I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you in trouble."_

_The door opened a crack and the boy was pulled in, the door instantly being slammed behind him. His brother had a small room, only big enough for a bed and a closet which wasn't used considering all of the clothes hanging around. There was a Mario poster hanging on the wall be one tack, the window had been smashed then covered with duct tape and the walls had numerous holes giving the room a ratty affect._

"_Brother I want to give you something," Near handed his brother a blue rope bracelet and tied it onto his wrist loose enough to slip on and off._

"_Nate I want you to know that this isn't your fault," Near's brother continued putting clothes into a broken suitcase that just closed, "I'll probably never see you again so I want you to know one thing."_

"_What is it brother," Near was now hugging his brothers waist not wanting to let go even if held at gun-point._

"_I love you Nate," Near's brother kissed the top of his head then grabbed his suitcase and jumped out the window._

_A minute after the boy had left, Near whispered to himself, "I love you too…Mail._

_End flashback***_

Silence filled the hotel room until Matt finally spoke, "Nate… Your name is Nate."

Mello slapped Matt on the back of the head glaring at his friend, "are you serious man, after that heart-felt story Near just told all you got from it was his real name," The blonde sighed sometimes he didn't know what went through the mind of his best friend.

"No, it's more than that," Matt lifted up the sleeve of his striped shirt revealing a blue rope bracelet that fit snug on his wrist.

"Nate I missed you so much," before Matt could say more he was pounced on by Near who began to cry into his shoulder.


	4. I'm not to fond of water

The room was completely silent apart from Near's quiet sobs. The albino was surprised that the first time he would cry in ten years would be in front of his brother. Now don't get him wrong, he was happy that Matt was back here and happy, but apparently he didn't know the pain he had caused Near by leaving.

"Near, what happened after I had left," Matt asked, pushing Near off of himself, placing him back onto the pure white bed, "Did anything change when I was gone?"

"No, nothing..." Near wiped his eyes, trying to get rid of the tears with his sleeve.

"Near," Mello said scooting closer to him "By any chance, do you want to stay here with us for the night?"

Near nodded, climbing under the covers of the bed, "Is it okay if I sleep here?"

Mello's face started heating up so he forced his head down trying to keep away the blush, "W-Well that is my bed, b-but you can definitely sleep there..."

The corners of Near's mouth started curving upwards as he snuggled his head deeper into the pillow grabbing and hugging the big fluffy blankets, "Thank you, Mello."

Matt snickered into his elbow watching the two talk together, wanting Mello to suffer more he decided to joke around with him, "Hey Mells, if it's too uncomfortable for you I'll sleep with Near instead, he is my brother and all you know."

"No!" Mello yelled, "I mean... Your bed is well... it's your bed...you picked that one... it wouldn't be fair if I took it..."

Mello looked down at his pillow flattening out the wrinkles, the blonde new Matt was joking with him but he couldn't help but be the slightest bit embarrassed.

"Keep telling yourself that Mells," Matt pulled his shirt off as he walked over to his bed, "but it's still going to get you nowhere."

"Whatever Matt," Mello said turning off the light also sliding off his shirt, "goodnight."

* * *

><p>The next morning Matt woke up first at around eleven and looked over to Mello's bed planning on waking him up. He got up off his mattress quietly and tiptoed to the end of the bed, swiftly pouncing onto his unknowing victim.<p>

"Wake up, sleeping beauty." Matt sang jumping up and down on the mattress. It had been quite a while since the red head had woken up earlier than the blonde and he missed it, Mello on the other hand…

"If you don't shut up," Mello threatened, "I'm going to break your legs."

Mello's threats were ineffective as Matt continued to bounce around singing/yelling '_Twinkle, Twinkle, little star,' _directly into his ear earning a phone call from the front desk. Being completely and utterly pissed off; Mello jumped out of the bed and stomped to the bathroom slamming the door.

"Well I guess it's somebody's time of the month," Matt and Near heard an angry, 'shut up' before the sound of the tap running filled their ears. The boys were left in a slightly, not so awkward silence waiting for the other to talk. Of course, neither of them really had anything to say so they just sat in peace atop Mello's bed.

But Matt, being bored as easily as he was, decided to get up and brew himself a cup of coffee from the coffee machine. As the red head got off the bed Near crawled off as well grabbing his cellphone out of his bag on the floor. He pressed the two button, calling Watari, Near never would have put him on speed dial but his parents didn't really leave him a choice in the matter.

Before Matt had left the house, their family hadn't been all that rich; you could even call them poor if you wished. But after a few long years of Near's dad's long hard work and sacrifice _BING BANG BOOM _the small albino boy had a butler and a limousine driving him wherever he pleased. You'd think that for any normal teenager they would have described it as living the dream, but not for Near. For Near, it was a bore some hassle filled with annoying cameras and people who never ran out of questions.

"Master Near," Watari said, his voice coming out of the phone in one of the helpless old people kind of tones.

"Watari I need you to tell me when my lessons are for the next song," Near heard the rustling of some papers being shuffled around through the other end of the phone, so he tapped his fingers on the dresser waiting patiently.

About a minute later Watari came back on the phone, "They're at 4:30pm."

"Great, thank you Watari." Before the old man could reply Near clicked the end button on the phone. As Near did so Mello walked out of the bathroom with a towel tied loosely around his waist.

The small boy turned away from Mello looking down at his cellphone to possibly hide his embarrassment, "I have to leave for my piano lesson at 4:30, would it be okay if Mello and Matt drove me."

Being too oblivious to notice Near's flushed cheeks Mello only nodded his head, "That leaves us just enough time to go swimming."

Matt jumped from under the bed in his swim trunks with his goggles hanging loosely around his neck. Matt's favourite activity to do in the world was swimming, explaining why he wore goggles all the time, "SWIMMING!"

Near was far less enthusiastic to the idea of doing some physical activity for a long amount of time, "Well, I guess it too bad that I don't have anything to swim in."

Mat jumped up and down again running to his suitcase, "Don't worry your little head Near, I brought ten different pairs in four different sizes!"

"Oh joy," Near grabbed the white pair of shorts from Matt's hand and sulked to the bathroom.

Mello questionably looked at Matt who was happily dancing around the room in his swim trunks waiting for Near to come out of the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Matt cannon balled into the pool making a big splash which scared the younger children at the shallow end receiving glares from their parents. Near dipped his toes into the pool gently, not wanting to actually get in and get wet. What Near didn't know was that there was two snickering boys who were not named Mello or Matt behind him planning on pushing him into the water.<p>

The boys crept closer to Near putting their arms onto his back and roughly pushed him in. While this was happening Mello was yelling at Matt who had forgotten the towels but looked over to Near the second he heard the spash.

"Near!" Mello yelled. All of the adults sitting along the side of the pool look up but still didn't bother to help the drowning child. Mello on the other hand ran full speed to the deep end, jumping in after Near.

Near was flailing his arms around in the pool grasping for air when his head would occasionally come above the water. He was screaming help every chance he could get until he felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around his waist dragging him to the edge of the pool.

Mello jumped out of the pool pulling Near along with him, hugging him close to his chest. The albino was shaking against the blonde holding onto him as if his life depended on it.

"M-Mello I'm really cold," Mello motioned for Matt to grab him a towel from the stand where the two boys who had pushed Near were standing. The only Matt could do for now was glare at them unpleasantly because he had to get back to Mello who was tending to Near.

Before Matt could hand Mello the towel, Mello had picked already Near up bridal style walking towards the exit. Matt ran towards them trying to keep up with the towel still in hand.

When they reached the room Mello slid Near under the white covers of the bed slipping in beside him. Matt had questioned him but Mello stated that it was only to give him his body heat.

Awhile later Near's phone started to ring on the desk, Matt looked over to Near and Mello who appeared to be fast asleep. So the only thing he thought to do was answer it. Matt flipped open the phone pressing the talk button.

"Hello," he said expecting it to be Watari.

"Near it's your father get home right now you're late for your lessons." Matt's breath caught in his throat when he heard the voice of the man who had thrown him out of his home.

"Dad?"

**I'm terribly sorry for taking two months to come up with like 1,500 words. I'm not gonna lie and say I had to deal with school and crap, to be honest I just wasn't really feeling it. But now I'm in Winnipeg and had nothing better to do but write YAY! And tomorrow I get to go on my first airplane ride! Weoo. ^_^**


End file.
